La noche de los trofeos rotos
by arschmidt
Summary: "Estoy magnífico," respondó Kendall. "Sin embargo, estoy con James, que parece que está descompensándose," más gemidos. Como el lloriqueo de un animal herido. Kendall dirigió su atención a James. "Amigo. Amigo. ¿Logan del grupo de apoyo hace esto mejor o peor? James. Concéntrate. En. Mí."


**_La noche de los trofeos rotos._**

Disclaimer: John Green y Scott Fellows

* * *

Si pudieras manejar en línea recta, solo tomaría como cinco minutos llegar de mi casa a la de Kendall, pero no puedes manejar en línea recta porque el Parque Holliday está al medio.

A pesar de que era una inconveniencia geográfica, realmente me gustaba el Parque Hollyday. Cuando era un niño, caminaba por el Río Blanco con mi papá y siempre estaba ese increíble momento cuando me tiraría hacia arriba en el aire, solo lanzarme lejos de él y yo estiraría mis brazos mientras volaba y él estiraría los suyos, y luego ambos veríamos que nuestros brazos no se iban a tocar y que nadie iba a atraparme, y nos asustaría un poco de la mejor forma posible, y luego caería con las piernas en el agua y después saldría por aire completamente sana y la corriente me traería de vuelta a él mientras decía; _de nuevo, papi, de nuevo._

* * *

Me estacioné en el camino de entrada justo al lado de un viejo Toyota sedan negro y pensé que era el auto de James. Cargando el tanque detras de mí, caminé hacia la puerta. Golpeé. El papá de Kendall contestó.

"Solo Logan," dijo. "Qué buneo verte,"

"¿Kendall dijo que podía venir?"

"Sí, él y James están en el sótano," en ese momento hubo un grito desde abajo. "Ese sería James," dijo el papá de Kendall, y sacudio suavemente su cabeza. "Jennifer tuvo que salir. El sonido...," dijo, descarriándose. "De todas formas, supongo que te necesitan abajo. ¿Puedo cargar tú, uh, tanque?" preguntó.

"Nah, estoy bien. Gracias de todas formas, Señor Knight,"

"Robert,*" dijo.

Estaba algo asustado de ir abajo. Escuchar a la genter aullar en miseria no está entre mis pasatiempos favoritos. Pero bajé.

"Logan Mitchel," dijo Kendall al escuchar mis pasos. "James, Logan del grupo de apoyo está bajando. Logan, un recordatorio delicado: James está en el medio de un episodio sicótico."

Kendall y James estaban sentados en el suelo en sillas de juego con forma de una perezosa _L_, mirando fijamente la enorme televisión. La pantalla estaba dividida entre el punto de vista de James en la izquierda, y el de Kendall en la derecha. Eran soldados luchando en una ciudad moderna seriamente dañada. Reconocí el lugar de _El Precio del Amanecer_. Mientras me acercaba, no vi nada inusual: sólo dos chicos sentados bajo el resplandor de una enorme televisión fingiendo matar gente.

Sólo cuando me puse en paralelo a ellos vi el rostro de James. Lágrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas en un flujo continuo, su rostro una tensa máscara de dolor. Él miro a la pantalla, sin quisiera mirarme, y aulló, todo el momento machacando su control.

"¿Cómo estas, Logan?" preguntó Kendall.

"Estoy bien," dije. "¿James?" no respondió. Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que fuera consiente de mi existencia. Sólo las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hacia su remera negra.

Kendall apartó la vista de la pantalla muy brevemente. "Te ves bien," dijo. Estaba vistiendo este pantalon formal gris obscuro que habia tenido siempre. "Las personas creen que sólo tienen permitido vestir formales en ocasiones especiales, pero me gusta alguien que dice, tú sabes, _voy a ver a un chico que está teniendo una crisis nerviosa, un chico cuya conección con el sentido de la vista es débil, y cielos maldita sea, voy a vestirme formal para él_."

"Y aun así," dije. "James ni siquiera me va a echar un vistazo. Muy enamorado de Mónica, supongo," lo que resultó en un catastrófico sollozo.

"Es un tema un poco delicado," explicó Kendall. "James, no sabe sobre ti, pero tengo la vaga sensación de que estamos siendo desbordados," y luego de vuelta a mí. "James y Mónica ya no son una empresa en marcha, pero él no quiere hablar al respecto. Sólo quiere llorar y jugar Contrainsurgencia 2: El Precio del Alba."

"Bastante justo," dije.

"James, siento una creciente preocupación sobre nuestra posición. Si estás de acuerdo, dirígete a esa estación de energía, y te cubriré," James corrió hacia un indescriptible edificio mientras Kendall disparo con una ametralladora salvajemente en una serie de rápidas explociones, corriendo detrás de él.

"De cualquier forma," me dijo Kendall. "No hace daño hablar con él. Si tienes algunas sabias palabras de advertencia femenina."

"Últimamente pienso que su respuesta es probablemente apropiada," dije mientras una explosión de disparos de James mató a un enemigo que asomó su cabeza fuera de detrás de la corteza quemada de una camioneta.

Kendall asintió a la pantalla. "El dolor demanda ser sentido," dijo, que era una línea de _Una Aflicción Imperial_. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie detras de nosotros?" preguntó a James. Momentos después, balas trazadoras empezaron a zumbar sobre sus cabezas. "Oh, maldita sea, James," dijo Kendall. "No pretendo criticarte en tu momento de mayor debilidad, pero nos permitiste ser flanquelados, y ahora no hay nada entre los terroristas y la escuela," el personaje de James se echó a correr hacie el fuego, zigzagueando en un callejón estrecho.

"Puedes ir sobre el puente y hacer un círculo de regreso," dije, una táctica que conocía gracias a _El precio del Alba_.

Kendall suspiró. "Tristemente, el puente ya está bajo control insurgente debido a la formulación de cuestinables estrategias de mi cohorte privado."

"¿Yo?" dijo James, su voz velada. "¡¿Yo!? Ere tú quien sugirio que nos refugiáramos en la maldita estación de energía."

Kendall se alejó de la pantalla por un segundo y le mostro su sonrisa torcida a James. "Sabiá que podías hablar, amigo," dijo. "Ahora vamos a salvar algunos niños de escuela de ficción."

Juntos, corrienron hacia abajo por el callejón, disparando y escondiéndose en los momentos adecuados, hasta que llegaron a esta escuela de un piso y de una habitacion. Se agacharon debajo de un muro a través de la calla e interceptaron al enemigo uno a uno.

"¿Por qué quieren meterse a la escuela?" pregunté.

"Quieren a los niños como rehenes," respondió Kendall. Sus hombros redondeados por encima de su control, golpeando botones, sus antebrazos tensos, venas visible. James se inclinó hacia la pantalla, el control bailando en sus manos de dedos delgados. "Consíguelo, consíguelo, consíguelo," dijo Kendall.

Las ondas terroristas continuaron, y acribillaron a cada uno, sus tiros asombrosamente precisos, como debían ser, con el fin de disparar a la escuela.

"¡Granada! ¡Granada!" gritó Kendall mientras algo se arqueó a través de la pantalla, rebotando en la entrada de la escuela, y luego rodó contra la puerta.

James dejo caer su control con decepcion. "Si los bastardos no pueden tomar rehenes, sólo los mataran y van a reclamar que lo hicimos nosotros."

"¡Cubreme!" dijo Kendall mientras saltaba debajo del muro y corrió hacia la escuela. James buscó a tientas su control y luego empezó a disparar mientras las balas llovían en Kendall, que estaba disparando una vez y luego dos pero aún corría, Kendall gritando; "¡NO PUEDES MATAR A MAX MAYHEM!" y con agitación final de combinaciones de botones, se giró hacia la granada, que detonó debajo de él. Su desmembrado cuerpo exploto como un geiser y la pantalla se puso roja. Una gutural voz dijo;

"MISION FRACASADA," pero Kendall pareció pensar de otra manera mientras sonrió a sus vestigios en la pantalla. Él alcanzó su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo, y lo metió entre sus dientes.

"Salvé a los niños," dijo

"Temporalmente," apunté.

"Toda salvación es temporal," Kedall disparó de nuevo. "Les compré un minuto. Tal vez ese sea el minuto que compre un hora, que es la hora que compre un año. Nadie va a comprárselos por siempre, Logan Mitchell, pero mi vida les compró un minuto. Y eso es algo."

"Vaya, bien," dije. "Estamos hablando sólo de píxeles."

Se encongió de hombros, como si creyera que el juego tal vez fuera real. James estaba lamentándose una vez más. Kendall volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia él. "¿Alguien más va a la misión, soldado?"

James sacudiá la cabeza diciendo 'no'. Se inclinió sobre Kendall para mirarme y a través de las cuerdad vocales fuertemente engarzadas dijo: "Él no querra hacerlo después."

"Él no querrá abandonar a un chico ciego," le dije. Él asintio, a las lágrimas no les gustan las lágrimas tanto como un tranquilo metrónomo, seguro, infinito.

"Dijo que no podia manejarlo," me dijo. "Estoy por perder mi visión y ella no podrá manejarlo."

Yo estaba pensando sobre la palabra manejar, y todas las cosas incontenible que se manejan. "Lo siento," dije.

Él se limpió su empapado rostro con una manga. Detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de James parecían tan grandes que todo lo demás en su rostro de algún modo desapareció y sólo había esos desencarnados ojos flotantes puesto en mí, uno real, uno de vidrio. "Es inaceptable," me dijo. "Es totalmente inaceptable."

"Bien, para ser justos," dije. "Quiero decir, probablemente ella no _pueda_ manejarlo. Ni tú puedes, pero ella no _tiene_ que manejarlo. Y tú sí."

"Me mantuve diciéndole a ella "siempre" hoy, "siempre, siempre, siempre", y ella sólo seguía discutiendo conmigo y no diciendolo en respuesta. Era como si ya me hubiese ido, ¿sabes? ¡"Siempre" era una promesa! ¿Cómo puedes sólo romper una promesa?"

"A veces la gente no entiende las promesas que están haciendo cuando las están haciendo," dije.

James me lanzó una mirada. "Bien, por supuesto. Pero mantienes la promesa de todas formas. Eso es lo que es el amor. Amor es mantener un promesa de todos modos. ¿No crees en el amor verdadero?"

No respondí. No tenía una respuesta. Pero pensé que si el amor verdadero existía, esta era una bueno definición de este.

"Bien, yo creo en el amor verdadero," dijo James. "Y la amor. Y ella hizo una promesa. _Me prometio un para siempre_," se paró y dio un paso hacia mí. Me levanté, pensando que él quería un abrazo o algo, pero luego sólo giró alrededor, como si no pudiera recordar por que se paró en primer lugar, y luego Kendall y yo vimos rabia instalada en su rostro.

"James," dijo Kendall.

"¿Qué?"

"Tal vez un poco... perdón por el doble sentido, mi amigo, pero hay algo un poco inquietante en tus ojos."

De repente James empezó a patear fuertemente su silla de juegos,la cual hace un salto mortal para atrás hacia la cama de Kendall. "Aqui vamos," dijo Kendall. James persigui la silla y la pateó nuevamente. "Si," dijo Kendall. "Consíguelo. ¡Patea hasta el cansancio esa silla!" James pateó la silla de nuevo, hasta que esta rebotó contra la cama de Kendall, y luego agarró una de las almohadas y empezó a golpearla contra la pred entre la cama y la estantería de trofeos que estaba por encima.

Kendall me miró, con el cigarrillo aún en su boca y una media sonrisa. "No puedo para de pensar en es libro,"

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

"¿Nunca dijo que pasó a los otros personajes?"

"No," le dije. James estaba todavía estrangulando a la pared con la almohada. "Se mudó a Ámsterdam, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez está escribiendo una secuela de _El Hombre Tulipán Holandés_, pero no ha publicado nada. Nunca fue entrevistado. No parece estar online. Le he escrito un puñado de cartas preguntando qué pasa con todos, pero nunca respondió. Así que... sí," paré de hablar porque Kendall no parecía estar escuchando. En cambio, estaba entornando los ojos hacia James.

"Aguanta," musitó hacia mí. Caminó hacia James y lo agarró por los hombros. "Amigo, las almohadas no se rompen. Trata con algo que se rompa."

James alcanzó un trofeo de hockey de un estante encima de la cama y los sostuvo encima de su cabeza como si estuviera esperando por un permiso. "Si," dijo Kendall. "¡Si!" El trofeo se estrelló contra el piso, el brazo de plástico del jugardor de hockey se separaba, aun sujetando su palo. James pisó fuerte el trofeo. "¡Si!" dijo Kendall. "¡Tómalo!"

Y luego de vuelta a mí. "Estuve buscando un modo de decirle a mi padre que últimamente estoy teniendo una especie de odio por el hockey, y pienso que lo encontré," los trofeos cayeron uno después de otro, y James los pisó y gritó mientras Kendall y yo estábamos parados a unos pies de distancia, dando testimonio de la locura. Los pobres, destrozados cuerpo de plástico de los jugadores de hockey cubrían el suelo alfombrado: aquí, un palo de hockey en la palma de una mano sin cuerpo; aquí dos piernas sin torso atrapadas a medio salto. James se mantuvo atacando los trofeos, pisoteándolos con los pies, gritando, sin aliento, sudoroso, hasta que finalmente colapsó encima de los irregulares desechos de trofeos.

Kendall caminó hacia él y lo miro.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó.

"No," masculló James, su pecho agitado.

"Esa es la cosa sobre el dolor," dijo Kendall, y luego me miró. "Demanda ser sentido."

* * *

**_*_**_Robert, nombre que da __**VictoriaDvalosBTR **__al padre de Kendall en "__**90 días**__."_


End file.
